prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG17
Tamukensan no Takaramono is the 17th episode Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go!, the fifth season in the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and the sequel of Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 211th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The episode starts with Nozomi running late and accidentally hits a man. He gives her a flyer, saying he's looking for a partner. Nozomi volunteers to help. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Bunbee got Anacondy a "valuable item" but Anacondy says it's worthless because it's not on the list. The thing Bunbee has is actually the partner man was looking for. Nozomi drangs the man, who introduces himself as Tamuken, to the Natts House, where everyone are eating pancakes. Syrup, Rin and Kurumi fight for the last pancake when Mailpo gives everyone a letter with the flyer Tamuken-san was giving. Nozomi and Tamuken come to Natts House and Nozomi wants them to help search for Tamuken's partner. FIrst she wants to eat something, but all the pancakes are gone already. Everyone went out to search for Shishima - Tamuken's partner. Meanwhile, Bunbee, rejected by Anacondy,wonders what to do with this thing and thinks of a plan. Back at the searching, the girls say they should give away flyers, but Tamuken-san sait people don't want to take them. However the girls have secret weapons - Kouji and other boys. tamuken asked are they some kind of idols, but Nozomi introduced everyone to Tamuken. Then everyone asked how he lost his partner and he told them the story - he was out of jokes and blamed everything on his partner. He left it before going to rehersal, but during the rehersal, he missed it. He decided to try once again with it, but it was already gone by the time he came. EVeryone were listening to Tamuken's story when Bunbee came with Shishima. He tried putting an act, but he said he's from Eternal and wants Rose Pact himself. Tamuken recognises this as his partner. Bunbee says he has no right to call Shishima as his partner because he threw it away. He summoned hoshina from the Shishimai and changed to his monster form. Kouji tried getting Tamuken out, but they both fell on the gound. The Cures couldn't wait any longer and transformed with Tamuken seeing everything. The Cures tried fighting kowaina but the teeth were protecting hoshina's head and their attacks weren't working. Then Tamuken came out of his hiding spot, apologizing Shishima and hoshina opened it's mouth revealing the hoshina head. Lemonade and Dream used their attacks defeating hoshina. Then they asked Tamuken to don't tell anyone what they saw there. Later the girls at Natts House were watching Tamuken on tv and saw how he wasmaking jokes about Pretty Cure. And it was actually funny. Then Urara remembered she heard him before - he is Tamuken the famous comedian. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *Milk Mascots *Coco *Natts *Syrup Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Episodes